


Day 8 Deleted Scene

by Ladytalon



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'deleted' scene from one of my friend's fics - written/posted with permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8 Deleted Scene

  


  
  


_   
**Invisible Chains - Day 8 Deleted Scene**   
_

A/N: This is somewhat of a 'deleted scene' from Day 8 of [](http://guinny-hamilton.livejournal.com/profile)[**guinny_hamilton**](http://guinny-hamilton.livejournal.com/)'s [Invisible Chains](http://guinny-hamilton.livejournal.com/30852.html) series, written with Guinny's permission after I suggested that the almost-threesome scene could have been taken further. Is it dirty? Oh, you betcha. It sure is. Text at the beginning is a lead-in from Guinny's Day 8.  
_________________________________________________

_"Clearly, you haven't thought this through, Eve," Victor chided good-naturedly, smoothing his hands over her arms, down to her hips where they came to rest. He continued huskily, "Think about it. Two mouths, two tongues..."_

_He took her earlobe in his mouth and let it slide through his teeth, making her shiver. "Four hands, twenty fingers..." He chuckled sexily, fingers inching closer to her thigh. "And more importantly --"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eve thought back to Victor's words as she ordered the two men to undress each other, her eyes nearly glazing over at the sight of Marcus' fist closing over the other man's shaft and squeezing as he kissed him. It was the most erotic sight she'd ever seen in her life and, as if to tease her, Victor began to move in and out of his co-worker's tight grasp. She was perilously close to a full-scale meltdown when Marcus slid his tongue into Victor's mouth and the other man reached down to stroke him as well.

The sound of her breathing – it had by now degenerated into a lust-filled pant – seemed to distract the two men, and they disengaged from each other to turn to Eve. Her blood roared in her ears as Marcus beckoned to her. "Come here, little Eve." His voice was measured and even, at odds with his body's obvious arousal, yet she shivered at the unvoiced threat of what would happen if she didn't obey. "Very good," he praised her when she slowly crawled over to them. "Kneel up."

"What's wrong, the proverbial cat got your tongue?" Victor taunted when her eyes widened as both men began to run their hands over her. She looked up and shook her head mutely.

Marcus brushed her hair away from the right side of her neck and leaned in to suck on the sensitive skin – when her eyes drifted shut in pleasure and sagged against him, he closed his teeth around a mouthful of her flesh and began to bite down. Eve's eyes flew open and just when she was about to scream from the steadily increasing pain, he released her to place a ridiculously gentle kiss on the wound. "That hurt," she complained bitterly, struggling for release. Not that complaining would get her anywhere; she thought perhaps that Marcus simply existed to make her life miserable in as many ways as he could think up.

He grasped a handful of her hair and pulled her head back sharply, making her cry out at the new source of pain. His tongue rasped over the sore spot he had created, then curled about her earlobe. "Good." Victor grinned and reached down to slide a hand between her thighs – he adeptly teased her back into passion so that even the sensation of Marcus licking her neck wound felt unbelievably erotic. Eve moaned as Victor pulled her into a fiery kiss, his hand alternately caressing her breasts and stroking the sensitive skin of her inner thighs – she felt cool air at her back suddenly, signifying that Marcus had gotten out of the bed for some reason. The new liaison rejoined them shortly and the bed dipped under his weight when he urged her closer to the edge of the mattress.

His hands joined Victor's in their exploration of her body, and she felt her knees begin to buckle as Marcus reached a hand beneath her so that both men's fingers were rubbing her folds. "Someone's a very, _very_ bad girl for wanting this so much," Marcus breathed in her ear as he began to push a finger inside her. "I think such a bad girl deserves to be punished." A second finger was added slowly, making her moan his name loudly. "Do _you_ think you deserve to be punished, Eve?"

She screamed as Victor dropped on his stomach to tongue her clitoris, Marcus' fingers still moving in and out of her. "Yes, I des-_ohhhh, _" she moaned. Her frustration was made complete when, right as she began to approach orgasm, both men stopped. "Wha…? No, keep going; I was almost…" she bit back the rest of her words when she caught sight of the smug smile on Victor's face – mirrored, no doubt, by Marcus.

"Patience, little one… we're not going anywhere. And neither are you." She shivered at the thinly veiled threat that was whispered in her ear.

"I never had any intention of leaving."

Victor laughed once more. "She really _is_ something special, Marcus…you must let me know the instant you tire of her. But for now….shall we move on?" He moved to the edge of the bed beside her and lay on his back so that his feet were placed on the floor, and reached a hand down to stroke himself lazily.

"We shall."

Move on to _what? _ Eve wondered. Marcus answered her by lifting her into the air and dropping her down on her hands and knees so that she was positioned directly over Victor. The man she was straddling guided her hips into alignment with his and began to thrust up slowly, so that the tip of his cock brushed against her. Marcus ran his hands over her sides slowly, bending to trail kisses and licks down the length of her spine while he moved his hands to knead the flesh of her buttocks and thighs. Alarms were going off in her head, there was something she should be alarmed at…but somehow she couldn't think of what it could be – anyway, whatever happened would happen whether she wished it to or not.

Hands pressed down on her hips, and she slid down onto Victor's shaft while he hissed between his teeth at the feeling of her clenching around him. He pulled her body flush with his and began to thrust up into her vigorously, while Marcus pressed down on the small of her back to keep her in position. The feeling was incredible, and she began to relax and enjoy herself when a finger brushed over a place that was off limits even to Lindsey. "No," she protested.

"Yes," Marcus corrected.

He brushed the pad of his finger over her once more, and she couldn't help but shudder at the strange sensation – she had never allowed anyone to touch her there and while everything in her screamed not to let him, that it was wrong, that it was disgusting… something else wanted to know how it would feel. "But I've never," she said weakly.

Within her, Victor stilled and wrapped his arms about her, pinning her to his chest. "Just relax," he encouraged. "It's strange at first, but I promise you that you will be begging for more once he gets going."

"And you know this because…?" She gasped and shivered as Marcus poured something cold and wet on her tailbone. He simply smiled and had she been capable of blushing, she would have done so at that moment. "_Oh. _" But really, why should she be surprised?

Eve yelped in surprise as Marcus began to penetrate her with a finger, the lubricant easing his way. "Relax, Eve…Victor, if you wouldn't mind? Thanks so much," he commented cheerfully as Victor began to push up into her once more. He slid his finger in and out of her slowly, then faster in time with the other man's movements until Eve was hanging by a thread at the strange sensations coursing through her body. When the feeling was nearly too much for her to take, Marcus pulled his finger from her and pressed his cock at her nether entrance. No matter how good it had felt earlier, there was absolutely no way that she could stretch _that_ far, and she told him so with a hysterical edge in her voice. "_Relax_," he soothed. "You can take it."

She bit her lip to stifle a scream as he stretched her, pushing slowly until he had sheathed himself entirely within her. "I can't, it's too much," she sobbed frantically. "Let me go, I can't do this!" Eve felt as if she were being split apart by the both of them.

Victor touched her face in a gesture of surprising tenderness. "Relax, luv…it'll only hurt until you_relax_. Trust us – would we ever hurt you?" he asked innocently, rubbing his hands up and down her arms as he looked up into her face.

The absurdity of that comment snapped her out of her hysterics. "Yes, you both would - and you both _have_," she spat angrily.

"Oh…I forgot about that," he said sheepishly.

Her incensed reply was lost in a moan as Marcus shifted inside her suddenly, and she realized with shock that it really _didn't _hurt as much anymore, although she strongly suspected that she might not walk properly for the next three years. The discomfort was quickly forgotten as her two lovers (she could at least call them that, couldn't she?) set a rhythm – Marcus would pull nearly all the way from her as Victor thrust up, then he would shove back inside when the other man drew out slightly. The sensation of being so completely filled drove her back to the brink of orgasm, and she came with a howl when Victor slid his hands up to pinch her nipples.

She sagged against Victor's chest as the two continued to move within her, prolonging the sensations coursing through her until she was brought to another intense orgasm. Eve finally cried a halt to the proceedings after they succeeded in ramming her into as many climaxes as they could manage – she rather thought they might have some sort of bet going – and Victor began to push up into her with redoubled vigor until he groaned out his climax and exploded inside her. Marcus, predictably, took his time…only after he had driven her nearly insane beneath him, he grabbed her hips in a bruising grip and came with a deeply satisfied grunt before collapsing atop her.

"You're squishing me," Eve managed to complain; for some reason, it was very hard for her to form a coherent sentence.

"You're squishing me, too," Victor piped up. "Move your big arse over, Hamilton." Marcus decided (also predictably) to move when _he_ decided he should, and not before – this meant that almost all of the air in Eve's lungs had been forced out by the sheer weight of his body atop hers – so when he finally rolled off them, Victor made a production of gasping for air and rubbing his ribs theatrically.

She giggled tiredly, too exhausted to even be the least bit surprised when Marcus tugged her over to lie against his chest and pulled the blankets over them. "You did extremely well, Eve," he praised her, stroking her hip. Eve felt herself glow with pride at his words, and snuggled back against him of her own volition as Victor crawled under the covers with them.

"Don't hog all the covers," the other man yawned.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face; there really _were_ worse things to end the day with, after all.

  


~*~END~*~

  
____________________________________________________


End file.
